


The Boy

by amosanguis



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Female Character, author will edit when she's sober, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: The Boy stank of the city – like shit and stone and smoke – and she was sure, so sure, he wouldn’t last the week.





	

-z-

 

The Boy stank of the city – like shit and stone and smoke – and she was sure, so sure, he wouldn’t last the week.

But slowly, the Wild comes out of him and he adapts to it so quickly.  And soon the stink of the city is dissipating and he begins smelling like one of them.  Like trees and snow and mud. 

Like the Wild.

Making even Declan’s nostrils flare when The Boy walks by him, Sokanon notes with a smile.

But then Pretty Little Thing is there and she reminds The Boy of all he’s left behind – and Sokanon wants to scream at the injustice of it all.  The Boy belonged to the Wild.  It was in his blood.  If it hadn’t been true before, it was true now – and Pretty Little Thing should never deprive him of that.

Sokanon wants to go to Declan, demand he make things right, but his love for The Boy is different from hers – Declan wants him to make his own decisions and has faith, so much faith, that The Boy will choose the Wild over Pretty Little Thing.

But Sokanon is watching and she isn’t so sure.

Not until she _is_.

Not until she watches as The Boy leaves Pretty Little Thing and runs to Declan’s side, and takes blood in his name.

Then she’s grinning wide – knowing the Wild has taken _all_ the city out of The Boy, and claimed him wholly.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
